Conventionally, a sheet takeout device provided with a feeding section in which a plurality of sheets are filled in a stacked state, and a takeout section which takes out the sheets filled in the feeding section one by one by suction and sends out the sucked sheet, is known. In order to surely take out the sheets one by one by the takeout section, there is a case in which an air nozzle to blow out air toward the sheet is provided in the vicinity of the takeout section. And, air is blown to the stacked sheets, and thereby it is prevented that a tipmost sheet to be sucked by the takeout section and a next sheet adhere tightly to each other. By this means, the multi-sheet takeout of sheets by the takeout section is prevented.
Meanwhile, when the air blowout strength is increased in order to surely prevent the multi-sheet takeout of sheets by the takeout section, there has been a possibility that a sheet might be skewed by the moment acting on the sheet caused by blowing air to the sheet (a sheet might be tilted in the sending direction of the sheet).
In addition, sheets of various sizes are irregularly filled in the feeding section. For this reason, when a blowout hole of an air nozzle is arranged at a position which is determined based on a maximum size of the sheets, the blowout hole of the air nozzle might become farther, for a sheet of a smaller size. In such a case, it becomes difficult to effectively blow air to the sheets, and there has been a possibility that it becomes difficult to prevent the multi-sheet takeout of sheets by the takeout section.